Can We Start Over??
by Nebula1
Summary: The unexpected love story of Daria Morgendorffer. Part 1/??


*AUTHOR'S NOTE* Ok, so I'm a hopeless romantic! So what?! Normally I'm all out for Daria and Trent and I realize that part of this are out of character for everyone but, I'm kinda living out real life fairytale-dream here so, work with me people! :P :) And Sapphire- not a word!  
  
- Nebula  
  
  
Can W Start Over?   
  
Picture: Daria is standing at her locker getting her books ready to leave. Kids are rushing around the halls anxious to get home after another long day at shcool. A serious look is on her face and her eyes are glassy from tears welling up in them. As Jane walks up, Kevin and Brittney pass walking so close they're practically one person (whoa! MAJOR blonde idiot of a person that would be!).   
  
Jane: those two make me sick.  
  
Daria: Yeah. It's clear that they find that anywhere, any place and infront of anyone is the perfect place to make the rest of us watch and grow sick of the mush.   
  
Jane: doesn't notice the tears but knows something's wrong because of the experssion on Daria's face. You ready?  
  
Daria nods and walks twards the door.  
  
The girls walk to a silver truck and climb in. Daria is in the driver's seat and Jane's a little hesitant to get in but does. It's a fairly new 1999 Nissan Frontier in Silver Ice with an extended cab and is fully loaded.   
  
  
Jane: Whoa, Morgendorffer! I'm impressed. You sure this is *yours*?  
  
Daria: Yeah.  
  
Jane: How'd you pull *that* off?  
  
Daria: Helen and Jake finally realized what a neglected child I am and felt bad. This was their appology and effort at spoiling me. Not my top choice but, at least it's mine.  
  
  
Now on the road, the firls pull onto Jane's streat and into the Lane driveway where they can already hear Mystic Spiral rehersing for that nite's gig. They go in as Trent finishes a verse.   
  
I thought you knew.  
Things were so cool  
Then you hit me like a neon light  
And were gone into the nite  
And were gone into the nite  
  
The band stops when they notice Jane and Daria walk in.  
  
Trent: Oh, hey Janie. looks at Daria in 'that way' , catches himself doing this and quickly hides it. Hi Daria.  
  
Both girls: Hey Trent.  
  
Jane: Soundin good, bro. Tonite's gonna be killer.  
  
The girls go up to Jane's room as the band starts playing again.   
  
Days grew dark  
We lost a spark   
Yeah we lost a spark  
  
Jane closes her door as Daria plops down on her bed. Jane opts for a spot on the floor against the wall.  
  
Jane: Ya know Daria, you didn't talk much today til the last bell. Bad day or just anxious to leave? What's up?  
  
Daria a look of sadness overcomes her and she tries to hide it. mission failed: Nothing. she stares out the window as if in a daze.  
  
Jane: It's not Jonn again, is it?  
  
  
*TIME OUT* explanation: Jonn's kind of a ghetto fabulous type Tom. Him and Daria dated on and off for almost three years. They stayed friends but, things went bad and although Daria still sees him because of his friendship with Jane, the only words spoken between the two are mean. Daria secretly still feels deeply for him but, has convinced herself she doen't want him. He knows how she feels- he can see it, but never says a word.  
*TIME IN, GAME ON*  
  
  
Daria trails off in thought  
  
Jane: I though so. Ok, talk. I know you and you know you want to talk so, hurry. We have a club to get to tonite.  
  
Daria still off in a daze  
  
Jane: Hello, earth to Daria. Are you gonna tell me or what?  
  
Daria: huh?? Oh, yeah, I guess.  
  
Pause, long silence. One of those real ackward ones.  
  
Jane: Well, c'mon. Don't keep stuff back from you best friend, it's not looked upon too highly.  
  
Daria: Yeah, ok. It's just that this isn't me!! I can't stand the fact that I'm vounerable to someone who's oblivious to my existance. Ya konw?  
  
Jane: OOOH, Jonn. OK. Yeah, I know what ya mean but I highly doubt that he's oblivious to you. I mean, you guys do have some of the best come-back wars I've ever heard. But that's no reason to be so down. C'mon! He's a guy and guy's AREN'T worth crying over.  
  
Daria: Speak for yourself. Ok, so maybe he does know I exsist but it's not like I want it to be. I wanted us to at least be friends.  
  
Jane: And that you were. But, YOU were the one that screwed that up, sorry to say. He may have contributed his fair share but, it went both ways.  
  
Daria: Yeah, you're right. Crap! Ok, I want to tell him but, I can't. He wouldn't care he'd just say 'Yeah, doesn't life suck?', and I'd probably say 'Yeah, get over it'. Damnit, Jane! Why can't this stuff be easier?   
  
Jane: I don't know, I wish I could tell you. But, for the time being, we have to get in that awesome truck of yours and get to Trent's gig.  
  
  
The girls are at the club dancing wildly at Mystic Spiral's newest song. The one they were rehersing at the house. Everyone is enjoying themselves as Trent does something totally unexpected.   
  
Trent stops the band and has them go to just a background of the song. : Um, I woulnd't normally do this but, I'd like to have a good friend come up here with me for this next song. I noticed they were a little down earlier and wanted to walk up to them, hug them and tell them I loved them and that everything would be ok but, I couldn't. I was afraid they'd run away but, here and now, they can't.   
  
Long pause again. The camera pans the crowd and Jonn is seen in the back dancing with some unknown girl. He's too close to her and doesn't even notice that the music's stoped. Back to Trent.  
  
Trent: Daria, come here.  
  
Daria thinks nervously to self: Oh no! I can't go up there. I don't want to. I won't.   
  
Jane: Go on, lover girl! You know you want to!   
  
Daria walks slowly up to the stage.   
  
As she gets to Trent he hugs her tightly and whispers 'It's gonna be alright Daria. I love you and won't let anyone hurt you'  
  
Daria, a look of dumbfoundedness comes over her. She is speechless. She has wanted to hear that for so long and now that she has, she can't even react. She pulls Trent closer and kisses him lightly on the cheek. She manages so whisper back 'I love you too, Trent. Now, you havea gig to finish'  
  
The band begins to play again as the crowd "AAAAWWWWW's at the past events. No one can believe Trent just did that. As Daria's up on the stage dancing with Trent while he sings, she gives Jane an 'oh no, what do I do now?!' look. Jane just smiles back.  
  
  
The gig is over, it's 1:30 AM and Daria and Jane are in Daria's room so Daria can get her bag for Jane's house. She finished packing and they go downstairs.  
  
Daria: MOM! I'm going to Jane's. I'll be back sometime tomorrow.   
  
Helen appears wearing her nightgown and an eye mask on her head- it's obvious she just lifted it.   
  
Helen: Alright Daria. Just remember you have a meeting tomorrow with the Fashion Club.  
  
Daria: Uh, no mom, that's Quinn. Go back to bed and I'll be home later.  
  
Hlen: Ok dear. Goodnite!  
  
Jake yelling from their room: What?!   
  
Helen walking back to the room: Nevermind, Jake. Go back to sleep.  
  
The door closes and Daria and Jane walk out.  
  
  
They're in Jane's room eating popcorn and drinking some kind of off brand cola when there's a knock at the door. It HAS to be Trent and they both know it.  
  
'Yeah, come in' a slightly nervous Jane answers.  
  
Trent: Um, ok. I just wanted to ask Daria what was wrong today.  
  
Daria: It was nothing! Why does everyone keep asking me that?!   
  
Jane: If Trent noticed, it's not nothing. Explain, Daria.  
  
Daria: Oh FINE.  
  
Trent sits down next to Daria looking tired, as usual and Jane is sitting across from them next to Trent in a half circle type thing. Daria pours out the story that she told Jane earlier and ads that she thinks she might love Jonn but knows it can't be true. She talks of how she didn't know what to do when Trent had called her up on stage that nite- she'd wanted to hear that for so long and now that she did, she ouldn't react. We see Daria finally finish and notice she's now got her head on Trent's shoulder and his arm's around her. He and Jane at the same time say 'It's ok, babe, you can get through this' Daria looks on the verge of tears and manages to choke out 'Thanks, you guys' through that lump in her throat that feels to her about equal to the size of a grapefruit. They all get up and go to bed, knowing there's more to be said in the morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
This will be continued later- obviously- it HAS to be! :) Sorry it was so short- i was short on time.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
